The Drama of being a Hero
by Cat4Dan207
Summary: This is just the general unseen parts of Hogwarts and Harry Potter, kinda like Harry Potter Unseen, behind closed doors.
1. Once opon a time

**Summary**

There was someone called Voldemort but Harry killed him in first year at Hogwarts. Ron Has a twin Called Deano and Hermione has a twin called Erica. There is a new girl called Cat who takes a shine to Harry. Hermione/Ron Deano/Erica Harry/Cat. Some Ginny/Draco. First FanFic so not very good.

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of J.K.Rowlings characters or places. Even thought i wish i did.

Character Description

Cat had short brown hair which was shoulder length. Her eyes were brown and were the shape of almonds. Her cheeks were rosy like roses and her face was in a kind of heart shape.

Deano and Ron were identical twins. They both had red hair blue eyes and heaps of freckles.

Hermione and Erica were also identical twins. Brown bushy hair always over lapped there faces and blues always shone under there hair.

Harry had dark brown hair green eyes and had round glasses which looked old fashioned. (A/N anyway let's get on to business)

Chapter One

Harry, Ron, Deano, Hermione and Erica were sitting in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Cat was looking in the carriages to find a seat.

"Hello can please sit there?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure you can sit there if you want," Harry said not taking his eyes off Cat.

"So how old are you?" Asked Hermione. "Cause I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before."

"That's because I went to Beauxbatons for five years because I lived in France but I have moved back over here so I got a place at Hogwarts, I'm 16," she said very quickly. "My name's Cat short for Catriona. What are your names?"

"Well I'm Erica and this is my twin sister Hermione, that's Harry, that's Ron and his twin brother Deano," she said as she gave Harry a kick on the leg because he was still staring at Cat. "We are all 16 as well and we are in Gryffindor."

"I got a letter from the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore and said I would be in Gryffindor as well so can we be friends?" she said.

"Yea sure you can be friends with use if you want to," everyone looked at Harry as he said this so he blushed.

"Thanks! Do any of you speck French?"

**The next Day**

Ron was giving Hermione a look it was a look that was saying you look so Hot! Then he sawCat looking and looked away.

Professor McGonagall was pacing up the table handing out time tables.

"Hello Miss Sai, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley will help you find your way to class so here is your new time table."

"Thank you," Cat said. "Who is she?"

"Oh she is Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor," said Erica. "She also teaches Transfiguration."

"I've got transfiguration then double period of Potions then charms, then Herbolgy."

"Oh that's a bad day trust me," Erica said she looked at Deano and he was looking at her she blushed and walked out the Great Hall.

"I'm going to class," said Deano and he followed Erica out the Hall.

Harry looked over at my time table and Catblushed and turned away from him.

"Cat I have the same time table as you I can help you find your way to classes!" Harry said kindly he was blushing like mad.

"Ok thanks!" Cat turned to face Hermione and Said, "Je t'aime 'Arry!" (I love Harry)

"Non Cat, Non Je t'aime Ron!" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron were looking confused because they can't speak French.

"Harry we better go to Transfiguration," Cat said looking at him. "Hermione I will see you at Break don't do anything tell I talk to you later!"

Cat said this asHermione noddedher head towards Ron. Cat followed Harry out of the hall and along a corridor. Harry pulled back a tapestry and they found Deano and Erica snogging. They stopped and turned to face them.

"Don't tell anyone please we don't want anyone to know please Harry and Cat!" said Deano looking really embarrassed.

"We can explain…" Erica said her face had gone really pink.

"No need to explain lovebirds!" Cat said.

"Well we butter be going. Bye," said Deano and they ran down the corridor.

Harry and turned around and burst out laughing.

"That was really funny Cat," Harry whispered he had alook in his that was saying can we kiss?

"We better get transfiguration so they ran up the stairs.


	2. What is wrong?

**Chapter Two**

It was break time and Harry and Cat went up to the Gryffindor common room.

"She gave us homework on the first day I can't believe it," said Harry with a mock expression on his face.

"Well Professor Vector gave us none," Said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Hermione can I have a word with you _alone!_" said Cat. Because Hermione had stood up and Ron was away two follow them.

"Ok, but don't be long because we have potions in 15 minutes!" Ron Said as he turned around to talk to Harry.

Cat and Hermione turned around and saw Erica coming thought the door.

"Oh I thought you were one of the boys," Cat said looking relieved. "Any way what are you going to do with Ron?"

"Well I don't really know, I do Je t'aime Ron but I an afraid he will think I'm a nutter!" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Well I can get Harry to find out if he does like you!" Cat said happily.

"Thanks!"

While Cat, Hermione and Erica were talking in there dormitories Harry, Ron, and Deano were talking in the Common Room.

"So do you think Hermione likes me?" Ron asked. "What doesshe and Cat keeps saying in French?"

"I have no idea. Well I would say, she did like youbut what are you going to do? Ask her on a date?" Harry asked.

"Well what happens if she says no? How will I cope if she says that?" Ron said.

"Well I will ask Cat if Hermione likes you, ok."

The girls then came out of the conmen room and they al headed to class.

Harry and Cat were at the back of potions.

"What is wrong with you Harry? You keep on going quiet when we go to class and when people talk to you. You just ignore them. I was told that you weren't like that. They said you were never quiet are you ok?" said Cat. She wasconcerned.

At that moment Harry keeled over and was lying on the floor.

A/N Sorry about all the spelling mistakes spelling has never been my strong point Please Review!


	3. CCCCCCCCuuuurrrrrrrrruuu!

**Chapter Three**

**Back to School**

"Harry, Harry!" screamed Cat. "PROFESSER I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"Yes I can see that Miss Sai.(A/N pronounced the same way as say.) You can go up to the Hospital Wing after Mr Potter to see how he is.I will tell Madam Pomfrey that you will be going up," said Snape. "Curu!"

Harry rose in the air and went thought the roof. Cat collected her belongs and Harry's and ran up to the Hospital wing.

After an hour, (she got lost) (A/N well she is new and can be abit dumb. Cause she could have asked someone where to go. But no-ones perfect.)Cat finally found her way to the Hospital Wing.

"What took you so long Miss Sai?" said the lady. "Professor Snape said you were coming out an hour ago!"

"Well I got lost and ended up in this weird room with lots of beds," said Cat. "Any way how is Harry?"

"Well his blood pressure is 90 over 150…" (A/N Bla. bla. Bla. cough, cough she goes on for ages and it gets abit boring) "But I would say…"

"Cat! We only just found out how's Harry?" Erica screeched. (A/N this is the kind of think my friend Erica would do.)

"Well I will leave you to talk to your friends," She said in a displeasing look.

"Well Harry seems fine He's just a sleep, I was just talking to him and he just went all quite then he fell over," Cat said, then she started crying. "What if it's my fault that Harry collapsed!"

"Come on Cat you don't even know why he collapsed why don't blame yourself!" said Hermione she came around and hugged her. "Why don't we go and ask Madam Pomfrey?"

"Ok thanks Hermione," said Cat as she pulled herself together.

They went to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door. She answer.

"Hello Madan Pomfrey we were just wondering why Harry collapsed?" said Hermione.

"Oh he collapsed because he poisoned by someone who had put a Love Potion in his food or drink…"

Cat turned around and ran out of the Hospital Wing and burst in to tears.

A/N Please Read and review next chapter you will find out if Cat spiked Harry's Pumpkin Juice.


	4. leave me allow!

**Chapter Four**

Cat was sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying her eyes out. Then Draco Malfoy came round the corner with his sleek blonde hair in a mess.

"Hello Miss Sai, are you upset because you boyfriend has been poisoned!" said Malfoy as he flattened his hair.

"Is it any of you business? You are just a lying git and I don't care what you say because you have been horrible to my friends!" said Cat through her tears.

"You call them you friends I wouldn't be so sure, they have been talking behind your back saying that they were better off without you," said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

Draco left and when to the dungeons, then Cat went up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common. Hermione and Erica were sitting there talking.

"Cat! Are you ok?" said Erica.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Cat. "I've heard what you have been saying about me, Malfoy told me! He said you had been saying that you would be better off with out me!"

"Cat we didn't say that why would we say that because you know my secret!" said Hermione.

"You know my secret as well," said Erica. "Come here."

Erica stood up and came over and gaveCat a big hug.

"I'm sorry it's been hard for me because I am confused about Harry and what if it was me who poisoned him because I poured his pumpkin juice today remember?" said Cat sobbing again. (A/N She is very imotional just to tell you.)

"Yes I know but it was probably someone spiked it after you had poured it! Cat if you need help then you can help any of us because we wouldn't mind helping you!" said Hermione.

"Thanks it's not the best time of the month and I am a bit all over the place," said Cat. She was still sobbing.

"What you need is your bed come on," said Erica.

Cat went to bed. Ericawent back to the common room. Deano and Ron were back. Ron was pacing the room.

"It wasn't Cat, I can tell by the look in her eyes and why would she want to hurt Harry because her Mum and Dad are very close to Dumbledore!" said Erica.

"Yes we know that but who would do that?" said Deano.

"Malfoy, Cat said something about him saying that we were using her," said Hermione.

"Yes, well that could be possible because Malfoy has been doing a lot of disappearing alot. But he wasn't over at the Gryffindor table to day," said Ron. He looked at Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Well I will go and see her to say what Malfoy said to her," said Erica. Erica walks up to the dormitories. "Cat I need to know what Malfoy said to you."

"Well I was crying and he asked if I was crying because Harry had been poisoned," said Cat, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well we think it could have been him I'll leave you to sleep, Night," said Erica.

"Night!"

Erica went back into the common room.

"Well she said that Malfoy asked her if she was crying because Harry had been poisoned," said Erica.

"I think we should cross out Malfoy, who was sitting beside us at breakfast?" said Hermione.

"Well Ginny was there and Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Dean," said Ron.

"None of them would have done any of this," said Deano. "I'm going a walk to see Harry."

"I'll come with you Deano," said Erica. They slid out the Common Room together.

"I'm going to bed Ron, Night," said Hermione.

"Night," said Ron they both went up to the dormitories.

In an empty classroom Erica and Deano were busy snogging. (A/N Barrle of tongues. Deano pulled Erica)

Suddenly the door burst open and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Accio wands," said Malfoy.

Erica and Deano were trapped in a room with no wands and with Draco Malfoy.

A/N thanks for reading it!


	5. My magic Powers! Take control of you!

Chapter Five

"Malfoy don't do anything to us please!" moaned Erica.

"Imperia!" whispered Malfoy. "Now I want Erica to be knocked up tonight so start getting your act together, go on. Don't leave this room."

"Come on Deano you heard what Malfoy said," Erica squealed.

"Ok!" said Deano as he began to take his top off. The spell Malfoy had put on them had made them act like this.

Cat woke with a start. She had woken up so sudden because Erica and Deano were in danger. She put the light on and opened her trunk.

"What did you do that for?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Erica's fault," said Cat. She found what she was looking for and placed it on the table.

"Cat, what do you have a crystal ball?" asked Hermione.

"Disition, go and get me something small that belongs to Erica please!"

15 minutes later Hermione had managed to brake into Erica's suitcase. It took her so long because Erica had put millions of pad locks on it. Hermione put one of Erica's earrings on the table beside the crystal ball. Cat opened her eyes wide and stared into the ball.

"Oh, my, Hermione Erica and Deano has been put under the imperia curse, I think Malfoy did it!" said Cat.

"No why did he do this? We have to tell Ron!" said Hermione.

The two girls put on there dressing gowns and ran out of the room to the boy's dormitories.

"Ron you have to wake up now!" screamed Hermione.

"Mione what's up it's the middle of the night!" said Ron.

"It's Deano and Erica they have had the imperia curse put on them by Malfoy!" said Cat.

"We have to go to Dumbledores!"

As Ron Hermione and Cat ran to Dumbledores Hermione's dressing gown fell down to reveal a tank top. Hermione turned beetroot red because Ron was staring at her. They reached Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" asked Ron.

"Chocolate fingers," said Cat. As she said this the gargoyle started to move.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I touched the gargoyle and when I did that I can tell what the password is, hardly any people can do it," said Cat. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice which sounded like Dumbledore. They entered. "Ah, hello what brings you here at this time of night?"

"It's Erica and Deano!" said Cat. "They have been put under the imperia curse by Malfoy!"

"Come here Miss Sai," said Dumbledore. He took Cat to another crystal ball and Cat sat down she also took the earring out of her pocket. "Miss Sai can you tell me where they are?"

She sat and stared like mad into the ball.

"Professor Flitwicks classroom," said Cat then she started using sign language which Hermione and Ron couldn't understand. Dumbledore under stood and left the room.

"What did you say to him?" asked Hermione.

"I said…I said… that Malfoy wanted Erica to get knocked up by Deano," Cat said this and looked in the opposite direction.

Ron looked shocked and Hermione looked like she had been stunned.

"Oh is she going to get knocked up?" asked Ron.

"Well she can only get knocked up if you can speed up the cycle," said Cat awkwardly.

At that moment Dumbledore came in and sent Fawks away in a flash of light.

A/N thanks for reading my story sorry if I spelt heaps of things wrong.


	6. In trouble Yet Again!

A/N Sorry but I made a mistake; after Malfoy said Imperia (which isn't spelt right) he walks out of the room. If I didn't say that you would have thought that he is disgusting. I don't know what's happening in this chapter so it could be any thing so get ready for a surprise.

**Chapter Six **

"Professor is it ok if I can go and tell Harry what has happened," said Cat. "Cause he will want to know what has happened."

"Yes of course Miss Sai but Harry still might be unconscious so you may wait with him Hermione, Ron I would like a word," said Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore had com back he had been acting very oddly but Cat just thought it was about the incidence that had happened earlier. Cat walked out of the room. "Hermione and Ron I know you might be shocked as

What has happened tonight but I feel it is important that you know what will happen. Malfoy will be suspended for the use of the curse but we can't say yet if Erica will be pregnant or not so I would like you to make her feel comfortable."

"Ok you know that Harry was poisoned well we think Malfoy has something to do with it because he said to Cat that we said that we were better of with out her," said Ron. "I am getting a little suspicious with him."

"And the hole thing with Erica and Deano, she's my younger sister by 1 hour it's meant to be me who gets pregnant first not her!" said Hermione then she burst into tears. Ron went over and gave Hermione a hug. "Thanks."

"Well I shall talk to him in the morning so that I can make sure he isn't hiding anything, Erica and Deano have already gone up to the common room so I think you should go up as well just don't talk to Erica about what has happened she will talk when she is ready," said Dumbledore. "Can you tell Cat that I want to see here in my office at ten tomorrow morning, say it's important."

Cat was waiting beside Harry's bed to tell him the news about Erica and Deano. Harry awoke and looked around the room puzzled then he looked Cat.

"What happened to me?" asked Harry as he sat up.

"You collapsed in potions," said Cat. "Love potion went wrong but they don't know who did it cause it wasn't me. Any way I have something to tell you about Erica and Deano."

"Cat, why would I think it was you?" said Harry. "Any way what happened to Erica and Deano?"

"Well I had a nightmare and it was about Erica and Deano they were in danger. So I took out my trusty crystal ball and got one of Erica's earrings which took ages cause we had to break into her suitcase which had heaps of pad locks on it. Any way Malfoy put the imperia curse on them and said that Malfoy wanted Erica knocked up!" said Cat tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Cat its ok, can you speed up the system?" asked Harry. He knew if Erica and Deano had produced a baby they would want to keep the baby.

"My theory is you can do anything cause this is all magic and you can do anything," said Cat.

"Well do you think it will last that you know there relationship?" asked Harry.

"I don't know cause I haven't been in this neighbouring country so long but I would say it will last cause it's just the way they are with each other," said Cat. "Any way I better be going to bed but I will come down here by ten I promise."

"Night I shall see you then," said Harry.

"Night," said Cat as she walked out of the hospital wing.

"I would tell her you fancy her before she falls for someone else because you know girls one minute they fancy you the next they are all over someone else," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now you need to get some more sleep."

As Cat was walking back to the conmen room she meets Malfoy.

"Miss Sai how nice it is to see you again," drawled Malfoy.

"How not nice it is to see you again you toe rag, oh sorry but I don't care for losers like you" said Cat she was being very bitchy toward him.

"Maybe I should make a love potion so you can dazzle me!" said Malfoy.

"Well if you do I won't be very happy and Dumbledore will definitely find out cause I will tell him so don't you think you can push your luck with me cause you can't get me to give you what you want," said Cat.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure," smirked Malfoy.

"Well I know what you did to Erica and Deano!" said Cat.

"Well I could easy do that to you if you want!" said Malfoy.

"Well just shut up I can't stand you!" shouted Cat.

"IMPER…!" shouted Malfoy but Cat cut across him.

"CURU!" shouted Cat. As she said this Malfoy rose in the air and hit the ceiling. He fell back to the floor unconscious. "Oh no what have I done?"

Cat put her hands on his face and cured him her hands were bloody.

"YOU are in trouble, " smirked Snape…

A/N so did you like next chapter will be up soon


	7. Suspented?

A/N Thanks to Lamp Darkprincess90 and Jacob Marley 4 the reviews thanks again.

**Chapter Seven**

"Miss Sai what have you been doing to Mr Malfoy?" smirked Snape. "Wait until Dumbledore hears his second best student is getting expelled, that sounds good."

"Snape, just because you have this thing for Malfoy doesn't mean you have to jump to him anytime he does something or is there something you haven't told Dumbledore like you are having a fling with a student?" said Cat.

Snape's cheeks went red and he hurried away and out of sight. Cat looked down at Malfoy and kicked him.

"Curu!" whispered Cat. This time Malfoy went thought the ceiling. Cat walked away and went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Cat where have you been cause you were meant to be up here an hour ago," whispered Hermione. "Is Harry awake and what did he say about you know who?" Hermione nodded towards Erica who was snoring softly on her bed.

"He just said he was worried," replied Cat but she was thinking of what Malfoy had said. "So what did Dumbledore say to you and Ron?"

"Well he said that he wanted to see you in his office tomorrow at ten," said Hermione.

"I said to Harry I would visit him by ten, what will I do?" said Cat.

"Well I will go and visit him and tell him that Dumbledore wanted to see you, ok?" asked Hermione, she yawned her teeth were perfect but she had one small silver filling which sparkled her mouth up.

"Ok, Night," Said Cat.

"Night, said Hermione.

The next day Snape went up to Dumbledores office and went in. Cat wasn't worried about Snape she was worried about Harry. Ever since Malfoy had mentioned a love potion, she had wandered if it had been him but this was hard to prove because Malfoy didn't come near the table and he went into the Great Hall after them.

"Cat!" whispered Erica, "It's time to get up cause you are meant to be meeting Dumbledore in five minutes!"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" asked Cat.

"Hermione said you didn't go to sleep until about half three in the morning," replied Erica.

It was true Cat couldn't get to sleep because she was trying to frame Malfoy but she hadn't thought of a way.

"Can you make sure that Hermione sure she goes see to Harry now," said Cat.

"OK bye," said Erica as Cat rushed out of the room.

As Cat was waiting outside Dumbledore's office Snape walked out sulking. Cat walked in to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, hello Cat so you got my message," said Dumbledore.

"Yes I did, now why did you ask me here?" asked Cat.

"Well I was just told by Professor Snape that you hurt Malfoy and accused Snape of having a fling with a student, Miss Sai you can't go around and say things like that even if you think it's true you Mum and Dad will be ashamed of you. You've got to pull yourself together if you want to stay at Hogwarts. Professor Snape is already getting subspecies," said Dumbledore.

"This is all Malfoy's fault he was trying to put me under the imperia curse so Curu was the only spell I could think of, then Snape gives me a hard time," said Cat. "Even I know who's idea it was to put the love potion in Harry's pumpkin juice it was Malfoy but he didn't put it in he got someone to put it in for him."

"Well Malfoy is getting suspended but Professor Snape is trying to stop it, If you can prove that it was Malfoy that poisoned Harry then he will defiantly get suspended I want to see you in my office tomorrow night. Now you may go and see Harry," said Dumbledore.

A/N Thank 4 reading my story again please review luvvvvvv cat!


	8. Yo Dudes!

A/N Thanks 4 the review Savvyravenclaw20. Please review more new characters! Soz I haven't written more 4 ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the places and friends. But I do own Cat Erica and Beth and Sarah (Saz)!

Chapter Eight 

"Harry how are you?" asked Cat as she walked into the Hospital wing.

"Getting better, what about you?" said Harry.

"Fine, I'm really sorry but I can't stay to long cause I have … r … lots of stuff to do," replied Cat.

"That's ok cause Ron and Deano are coming to see me soon," said Harry. "Anyway I have heard that you have been in trouble again. Why was that?"

"Well if you can call it trouble, Malfoy and I started fighting and I kinda knocked him unconscious and Snape saw but that was about it!" said Cat. "Has he left the hospital wing yet?"

"Ahh but you can't get in too much trouble or Dumbledore will chuck you out so be careful. He just left. Oh and I'm getting out of here later to day," said Harry.

"Kk, anyway I better go see you later, said Cat. She rose from her chair and went over and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Then she left.

"Hi Deano and Ron!" said Cat as she left.

Deano and Ron nodded and walked over to Harry.

"You fancy her don't you?" said Deano. Harry went red like a rose.

"You can't deny it you just turned red!" said Ron.

"Well maybe….."

Cat ran down to the hall. She ran into a girl who had long hair and was carrying a suitcase.

"Sorry, didn't she you," said Cat.

"Oh don't cha worry babe," said the girl she had an American accent. "I'm Bethany (A/N Ynahteb in other words) but you can call me Beth, I'm a foreign exchange student. I am taking Lav's from Gryffindor place. So can you show me around?"

"I'm really sorry but I am busy, I would get lost anyway cause I have only been here for a week," said Cat. Not looking at her. She saw Erica and Hermione. "ERICA! HERMIONE!"

They ran over to Cat and Beth.

"What I thought you were seeing Harry?" asked Erica.

"I was but … anyway can you show Beth around? She's an foreign Exchange student taking Lavenders place." Replied Cat.

"Yeh sure, I'm Erica and this is my twin sister Hermione," said Erica.

"Yo dudes, thanks so where will I drop of my stuff?…."

Cat walked over to the Slytheirn table and scanned it to see if Malfoy was there. He wasn't there, so she went down to the dungeons. She turned around a corner and saw two blonde headed people snogging.

"Saz, I thought better than you snogging Malfoy," said Cat. (Saz is Cat's cousin.)

"Cat! I haven't seen you for years!" said Saz (Sarah.)

"Yeh what's it been 10 years?" said Cat. "Is it ok if I talk to Draco in privet?"

"Yeh sure, I'll see you in the common room," said Saz and she winked at him and left.

"What do you want Sai?" drawled Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy I see you are together with my cousin. Well she is my cousin but like 5 times removed," said Cat.

"Well just keep it quiet," smirked Malfoy.

"Only if you if you say you did what you did to Deano and Erica," said Cat.

"No, I won't do that!" said Malfoy.

"Fine then you're secret will be all over the school by tomorrow, " said Cat and she turned and walked off.

Cat walked to back to the Great Hall. She saw Hannah Abbot.

"Hannah did you know Malfoy is having a fling with Snape?" said Cat.

"No, that is disgusting!" said Hannah.

"Can you spread the word around the school for me?" asked Cat.

"Sure!" relied Hannah.

Cat left Hannah and went to tell Hermione, Erica and Beth what she had just done.

"J'ai fait un plus bizarre de Malfoy!" said Cat (I made a rumeur about Malfoy)

"Cat be careful you don't want to get expelled!" said Hermione.

"Yo dudet but I agree with Mione," said Beth.

"You speak French?" asked Erica.

"Oui j'ai ete en France," said Beth. (Yes I have been to France)

"Well we better go and find Ron, Deano and Harry," said Cat.

They left their dormitories and went to the great hall.

"Hi, this is Beth a foreign exchange student taking Lavenders place," said Hermione.

"Yo dudes nice to see ya," said Beth as she shoke hands with Ron, Deano and Harry.

"I'm Harry that's Ron and Deano."

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy and his gang came of to the Gryffindor table.

"Sai, what you have said is a complete pack of lies and no-one will believe you," smirked Malfoy.

"You do the seeing and I will do the waiting then," replied Cat. Malfoy left followed by his gang.

"Cat what have you done now?" asked Harry.

"Not much but you will find out soon. Ne pas les dire," said Cat. "Je vais parler a Hannah."

(Don't tell them) (I am going to talk to Hannah.)

"Why does she keep on talking in French?" asked Ron. "And for all we know she could be saying you are a disgusting cheating cow!"

"Well don't worry she isn't saying that cause some of us can talk French to!" replied Erica.

"Yo Cat is saying she is going to talk to Hannah," said Beth. "Chocolate anyone?"

"No thanks Beth but why can't she talk in English so all of us can understand what she is saying?" asked Deano.

"Well she might not want some people to hear what she is saying!" replied Hermione.

Harry wasn't listen cause he was in a daydream thinking about Cat. Cat came back over.

"Elle a dit qu'elle est etalee la rumeur," said Cat. (She has spread the rumour.)

Prof. McGonagall came over.

"Miss Sai could I have a word in my office please?" She asked her face was stern and she looked in a bad mood.

"Sure," said Cat.

"Cat don't say I didn't warn you!" whispered Harry.

A/N so what did you think? Good or Bad? Please review. Because it will make me happy Happy Happy!


	9. The Kiss

"What have I done?" Cat asked very confused of the situation.

"Catriona I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall.

Cat couldn't even breathe. She was shocked. She had only been here a week and already she was causing trouble.

"I'm afraid that you used illegal magic on another student. It was an unregisterd spell and that is not allowed-"

"But Malfoy was going to use an unforgivable curse on me Madame!" Cat interrupted The Prof.

"Yes even so you still used it on another student with is forbidden and that means that you will have to go back to live with your parents and you will not be allowed back into or around Hogwarts."

IN THE ENTANCE HALL

Harry couldn't stop thinking about how kind Cat was and how beautiful she was.

Then he seen Erica approach him with a glint in her eyes that he had never seen before, it was menacing.

"Hi Erica."

"Hi Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"Looking for you." Replied Erica.

"Oh well I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"People. And random things like that."

"Cool. I was just wondering. What do you really think about me?"

"Well Erica you are one of my best friends. I have known you since I came here."

"Yeah but I mean like, more than Hermione and Cho and Ginny.( this has all happened but just think a year before.)"

"Oh well Erica, you know I don't think of you in that way bec-" His words were cut short because Erica's lips collided with his. But what could he do. She was pressing him with such force they eventually were backed into a corner and he would never hit a girl.

It seemed like forever until Erica let go of Harry.

"Wow, Erica why did you do that?" Asked Harry trying to get over the shock of the kiss.

"What happened?" She said

"You just kissed me, and then backed me into a corner with I must say was pretty sore."

"No I didn't the last place I was I was with Hermione and waiting for Deano."

"Erica do you even know what you are doing here?"

"No, did you take me here and wipe my memory Harry? I know what you are like!" Said Erica in sarcasm as she clearly didn't know what Harry was talking about,

"No Erica this is serious. I need to know what went wrong."

"Okay but Harry please whatever happened don't tell Deano, please I don't know what even happened."

But what they didn't know was that He had seen the whole thing.

(p.s Cat didn't write this, Darkprincess90 did!)


	10. The Hit

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and co but I do own Erica, Deano, Cat, Beth and Saz! Chapter 10 

Deano raced up to the common. His heart was pounding. His face that was normally rosy red had gone white. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It felt like it was one of the worst moments of his life.

The way Erica had just kissed _him_. Harry knew he fancied her, well not fancied her, loved her. They had already slept together. Every time he saw her, his heart missed a beat. She mustn't felt the same way. The way she kissed him, with tongues as well.

"Deano where's Erica?" asked Hermione as he walked thought the portrait hole. Deano just ignored her and walked past them up to the dormitories.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione. Beth, Ron and Hermione went back to doing their Homework. Erica walked thought the portrait hole.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, where's Deano?"

"He went up to the boy's dormitories."

"Thanks."

Erica walked up to the Boys dormitories.

"Hey Prince Charming," said Erica.

She looked at his face it was all wet and he was pale white with red blotches.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Erica.

"How could you?" he replied.

"How could I what?"

"How could you kiss Harry!" replied Deano, his eyes filled up with tears. "I thought you loved me."

"What?" said Erica her face was straight when she said this. "I didn't kiss Harry, why would I? It's obvious that Cat fancies him."

"I saw you with my own eyes, I'm not dumb if you didn't love me then why didn't you say!" shouted Deano. "Erica just leave me."

Erica began to sob.

"I don't remember! Snogging anyone apart from you!"

" Erica GO! You have already done enough damage"

Erica ran down the stairs.

"Erica! What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Harry…Harry did I…. did I…. kiss you?" asked Erica tears were streaming down her face. She was thinking "Deeaanoo… Deano said I did but iii don't remember. The… the …last thing iii remember was… waiting for uuuyou outside the liblibrary."

"Erica…" said Hermione. "Calm down… take deep breathes…"

"Mmmalfoy wwwalked past ii think but I ccan't reremember what hhapened after that."

"Well you did kiss me… and trapped me in a corner…"

IN PROFESSER MCGONAGALLS OFFICE

"But I haven't done anything _that_ bad," said Cat tears started to shimmer in her brown eyes, if she did leave would she ever get to see Harry again…her one true love….

Suddenly Prof. McGonagall collapsed on to her chair. As quick as she had fallen back she stood up again.

"Now Miss Sai what are you doing here?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"You were expelling me," said Cat she was sobbing into her hands so it was hard to hear her.

"Ignore what I said because I'm not sure what I said, you may go," replied Professor McGonagall.

Cat let out a sigh of relief. She was very suspicious of what had just happened. Cat skipped back to the Gryffindor Common room. She pushed open the common room door. She heard Harry speaking…

"You did kiss me…and trapped me in the corner…"

"What?"

Harry was taken a back by the sudden entrance of Cat.

"Hey."

"Yo dudets!"

"I'm going to speak to Deano,…" said Harry, he left the room and headed towards the boy's dormitories.

"Hey Erica can I tell your future with my crystal ball?" asked Cat. "Just for fun like."

"Ssssuurree," said Erica she was still sobbing.

Cat walked up to the Girls dormitories and got her crystal ball. She came back down and put the ball on the table. Cat sat on one table and Erica sat on the other chair.

"Ohhh, my Erica why didn't you tell someone!" asked Cat.

"What?"

"The Imperia curse!"

"_What?"_

Then it suddenly all came clear to Erica. She had been waiting for Hermione, Ron and Beth, Malfoy had gone past… he had done it…

"It was Malfoy…"

Cat rushed up the stairs.

"DEANO STOP!"

He stopped just in time

"Malfoy did it!"

A/N pleaz rreview


	11. The Kiss 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and Co… But Lets think of some story anyway

Chapter Eleven

Boy's Dormitories

"What?" asked Deano. His eyes were still red and blotchy.

"I took my trusty crystal ball out was about to tell Erica's future when something came flashing up… it was Malfoy, then I heard the words imperio in my head. After that Erica knew it was him," said Cat.

Deano took 4 deep breaths…. This was possible; he thought because they had just saw Malfoy go past before they had met Erica.

Before anyone else could speak Beth said, "Well dudes I believe Cat cause as my Mom us to say 'never trust a pure blonde.'"

"So are you saying for us _not_ to trust you?" asked Deano, his face was going back to it's usual pink self.

"I'm dirty blonde dude, he's pure blonde," replied Beth.

"Sorry Harry," said Deano he hung his head down in shame.

"It's all right mate," Harry replied.

Deano and Harry gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Partons Erica et Deano en haut ici pour parler," said Cat (Lets leave Erica and Deano up here to talk.)

"Bien mais je dout ils feront beaucoup parlant," said Hermione (I don't think they will do much talking.)

Cat walked over to Harry.

"Come leave Erica to talk to him," whispered Cat. Cat followed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Beth out of the dormitories.

"Oh… Erica… I'm so sorry… I thought you hated me… I thought you didn't love me," said Deano he bowed his head again.

Erica approached him and sat on his bed and stroked his face. As She did this both there hearts missed a couple of beats.

"Deano it's not your fault… I should have blocked Malfoy…" said Erica but she was cut off because Deano pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss was broke ( it had gone on for five minutes)

"Erica… I love you…" Deano said.

"I love you to," replied Erica then they started making out on his bed.

A/N Hope u like it luv Cat


	12. Yuck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

Chapter Twelve

In The Common Room

Ron and Hermione went back to doing their homework.

"Harry I have to go and find what Malfoy is up to… Dumbledore asked me," said Cat.

"Wait a minute, Cat," said Harry. Harry ran up to the boy's dormitories. "Sorry I just need to get a couple of things from my trunk."

Harry said this because he had just seen Erica and Deano snogging on the bed but thankfully, they had stopped as soon as he had come into the room. He ran over to his bed and took out his trunk. He took out the marauders map and some of his homework, which he would do with Hermione's help.

"Sorry," said Harry as he rushed out of the room and back down to the Common Room. "Here you go Cat, it's the Marauder's Map…you tap it with your wand of course and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Cat looked amazed at her first sight of the map. With the corridors and teachers and pupils she would be able to find Malfoy really easily.

"Thanks Harry," said Cat and she gave him a big hug, Harry's face went beetroot red. Harry had never really had a girl hug him before except Cho and Ginny but they were different he had been going out with them but he hasn't been going out with Cat. Cat had just realised what she had done and she pulled away from him blushing.

"Just remember to say mischief managed when you are finished," said Harry. " You can take it when you are going to find Malfoy. I'm away to do homework so good luck!"

"YO Dudet," said Beth as she caught up with Cat. "Where are you going?" said Beth.

"Snape's office, why?" asked Cat

"Cause dudet I was wandering if I could come with you cause I am bored," said Beth.

"Yes ok, just follow me Mischief Managed," said Cat.

They walked there way down to professor Snapes office. They opened the door and looked in side.

"Yuck!" said Beth as some as she looked in.

"Snape and Lockhart!" said Cat excitedly. "Wait till the school hears about this!"

A/N hope it's ok cya


End file.
